Ohm's Void
by TARDISBlueBox
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land in a scientific research base on an asteroid orbiting a black hole. When crew members begin to disappear under mysterious circumstances, the Doctor and Clara investigate. But an old enemy is lurking in the shadows, orchestrating every move in his eternal game.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any associated material.**_

* * *

The storage unit was silent. Various pieces of machinery sat around the room, which was drenched in darkness.

The silence was broken by a wheezing groan, and light spilt across the room, as the TARDIS materialised in the corner of the room. The Doctor and Clara stepped out, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Clara began to choke.

"Doctor!" She cried. The Doctor wrapped a handkerchief around his mouth, and stumbled towards a metal bulkhead set into the wall opposite. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and thrust it into the door control panel. An insistent buzzer struck up, and the Doctor slammed a button on the panel, the door whipping open. The Doctor and Clara stumbled out into the corridor, gasping for air. They looked up and stared down the barrels of two machine guns, held in huge hands of a young man and woman.

"You really do bring me to the nicest places Doctor." Clara muttered. The Doctor straightened up and fixed his bow tie.

"Hello!" He said, rather jovially. "Wonderful to see you!". He grabbed the two strangers hands, shaking them vigorously. He pulled a black wallet, containing the Doctor's psychic paper, from his pocket, and waved it in front of their faces.

"We're from Health and Safety." He said. The woman ripped the wallet from his hand, and scrutinised it carefully.

"Oh." She said, apparently satisfied, before handing the wallet back. The Doctor smiled and put it away.

"We expected you here three weeks ago." The woman said, slinging her gun across her back. The man beside her did the same. "

"Bit of a hold up back at HQ." The Doctor said, clapping his hands. "So. What do you call this place?".

The woman looked confused.

"I thought you were from Health and Safety?" She said looking between the Doctor and Clara suspiciously.

"We are. We are... Testing you. Standard protocol." The Doctor said. The woman nodded slowly.

"We work for the Torchwood Archive." She said, leaning back.

"Excellent." The Doctor said, wagging a finger at her.

"So what do we call you?" Clara said, looking at the two strangers.

"I'm Ana. Ana Rodrovich. This is Scotty Ridley, our weapons specialist." She said, pointing to her friend. He nodded at the Doctor and Clara, but did not speak.

"He doesn't say much, does he?" The Doctor said, glancing at Ana.

"He's an elective mute." She said, eliciting a small 'ah' from the Doctor. Ana's walkie talkie squawked, and a rough voice came from it.

"Ana, did you find the intruders?" It said. Ana pulled it from her belt, and spoke into it.

"Yes sir." She spoke into the device. "They say they're from Health and Safety.".

A chuckle came from the walkie talkie.

"Since when did Torchwood have Health and Safety?" The voice laughed. Ana spoke back into it.

"They have impeccable credentials, sir." She said, glancing over the Doctor and Clara.

"Well bring them up, and let me get a look at 'em." The voice had a deep American drawl.

Ana turned the device off, and put it onto her belt again.

"This way." She said, pointing back up the corridor behind her. They started to walk along the corridor.

"Who was that? On the walkie talkie." Clara said, looking at Ana.

Without turning around, Ana answered.

"The voice of God." She said, with a degree of contempt.

**AN: This is my first proper fanfiction. Please leave a review. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any associated material._**

* * *

The Doctor, Clara, Ana and Scotty made their way through a long tunnel, the metal walkway beneath their feet clanking with every step. They eventually reached an elevator, and they stepped inside. As they ascended, Clara leaned over to the Doctor, and whispered in his ear.

"What is this place?" She said, very quietly.

"Not sure. I do plan on finding out." He whispered back. The lift came to an abrupt stop, and the four of them stepped out into a large command centre. Aside from the central holographic console, various computer banks and screens lined the walls. A great hulk of a man sat up in a command chair, as wiping his hand over a hologram screen. A teenager sat by a bank of computer screens, a headset all over

"Eldrich, what's the status on Ohm?" He said. This was the man they had heard on the walkie talkie earlier, his American accent rough and drawling. A voice came through the intercom.

"No real change sir." It said, "A slight increase in Drahl-Gohr particles, but that does happen from time to time.".

The American nodded.

"Understood. Keep me posted." He said, before standing up and walking over to the Doctor and Clara.

"Welcome to Research Station Ohm-537/K." He said. "I take it you're health and safety.".

"Yes, that's us." The Doctor said, flashing his psychic paper once again.

"I'm Director Clint Dostofsky." The American gripped the Doctor's hand tightly. The Doctor smiled at him warmly.

"Nice place you've got here." The Doctor said. "Now, in the interests of Health, Safety and all associated thingamajigs, " he said leaping up a small flight of steps, towards Clint's chair.

"What are your current orders?" He said. Clint smiled.

"This a test?" He asked. The Doctor nodded.

"If you like. Current orders. Spill." He said again, snapping his fingers impatiently.

"To monitor and record all data from Ohm-537/K." Clint replied, glancing suspiciously at the Doctor.

"What's that when it's at home?" The Doctor asked.

"... You sure you're from Torchwood?" Clint asked darkly. The Doctor smiled.

"Yes." The Doctor replied, "Now tell me. What is Ohm-537/K?".

Clint smirked, and pressed a button on the holographic console. There was a crunch of gears, and the roof began to slide back, revealing a glass dome overhead.

"Is that..." Clara began, looking through the dome. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. I think it is." He said, squinting.

Clint joined them.

"Ohm-537/K. The biggest black hole ever discovered." He said, grinning at the two's gobsmacked looks.

The teenager at the computers turned around and called Clint over. He squinted at the boy's screen, before turning around to the Doctor and Clara.

"You ain't from Torchwood." He said. "Are you, Doctor?". He stepped aside, revealing a CCTV image of the storage unit, and the TARDIS within.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the really short chapters, the rest will be longer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any associated material.**_

* * *

In the space between spaces, He awoke. Stirring from his endless sleep, the great Entity stretched it's mind. Something was playing on the fringes of his consciousness, something familiar, something old. What was it?

A slow dawning realisation washed over the Entity, ancient memories slotting into place. Could it be? Could his greatest nemesis really have returned? The Entity reached out, feeling for his enemy's presence.

Yes! That was him, there. A human colony, clinging to the surface of an asteroid, clutching deep into the rock. The Entity extended it's influence, almost breaking his connection to the Universe. But He did not care. All that mattered, was his revenge.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the image on the screen, frozen.

"Well that's that cover blown, isn't it?" He said suddenly, clapping his hands together.

"Is it really you?" The teenage boy asked, looking in awe at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Riley. Riley Dostofsky." The boy said.

"Oh he's your son!" The Doctor said in realisation, looking at Clint.

"And a member of the crew." Clint said, smiling at his son. Riley looked down in embarrassment.

Before the conversation could continue, the ground shook fiercely, and the lights winked out.

"What just happened?" Clara asked, looking down at the floor.

"That felt like a big one, Clint." Ana said, gripping the central console for support. Clint grunted in agreement.

"Scotty. Get down to maintenance, get the emergency power circuits online." Clint ordered, before lifting the walkie talkie from the console.

"Eldrich?" He said looking at Ana. There was a brief burst of static.

"Loud and clear sir." Came the voice from the speakers. Clint breathed a sigh of relief.

"That must be the biggest tremor we've had for weeks." Eldrich replied.

"Yes. We've lost the main power, we're trying to get back up circuits online." Clint replied.

"It's really quite strange sir, but just before the quake, the black hole seemed to spike." Eldrich sounded rather amused.

"It might be important." Clint said, "Look into it, and get back to me." He hung the walkie talkie back on the console before turning back to the Doctor and Clara.

"Who's Eldrich?" Clara asked.

"Lead researcher. Actually, the only researcher, plus his assistant, Kohaku." Clint replied.

"Who else is on the station?" The Doctor asked. Clint thought for a moment.

"Just Manny. He's over in the biodomes." Clint said. "I'll give him a call." Clint lifted the walkie talkie again.

"Manny." He said. There was a burst of static from the device.

"Manny." Clint said again. "Manny, do you copy?" He said, before swiping his hand over the central console, pulling up a hologram of the base. He zoomed in on the biodomes.

"Scan for life signs." He told the computer. The computer sweeper over the zone.

"No results." Came the reply.

"Which way to the domes?" The Doctor asked Clint, his voice deadly serious.

"Through residential, then pass the Recreation units." The Doctor nodded, before turning to Clara.

"Wait here. We'll need you on the comms." He said, before turning and running down the corridor.

"Is he always like that?" Clint asked Clara, a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Oh yeah." She replied. "You wouldn't believe the weight I've lost chasing after him." She said. Clint sighed, before racing after the Doctor.

* * *

Clint caught up to the Doctor just outside the biodomes. A heavy metal door had cut off the Doctor's path, and Clint fell to a halt, panting.

"How... The... Hell... Do you... Run so darned... Fast?" He coughed, out of breath. The Doctor had his sonic in hand, buzzing away at the blast doors.

"What are these doors for?" The Doctor asked. Clint straightened up.

"Standard procedure in the event of a quake. Stops any air leaking out." He said, typing a code into a panel nearby. The blast doors slid open, revealing an airlock on the other side. The Doctor and Clint walked in, and a glass door slid shut behind them. Clint lifted two respirators from a rack on the wall.

"You'll need this." He said, handing a respirator to the Doctor. "The atmosphere in here contains a nearly toxic amount of carbon dioxide. This filters the oxygen, so you can breath properly." The Doctor nodded and pulled it over his head.

"Warning: Unauthorised Personnel Detected." Came the cool voice of the computer. Clint looked at a camera lens.

"Override Sigma Charlie Three Two Nine." He said. The computer beeped.

"Override accepted." It said, and the second set of doors opened. The Doctor and Clint stepped into the biodome. The Doctor whistled in admiration.

The huge glass dome was at least a hundred metres tall at it's highest point. Huge trees rose high, and freshly cut grass covered the ground.

"What do you think Doctor?" The American asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Very impressive. Perfect lighting, it's nice and warm, what did you say the air composition was?"

Clint told him, and the Doctor nodded.

"The exact ratio between light, air, temperature and humidity for efficient plant growth." He said. They walked along a gravel path. Clint put an earpiece in.

"Riley." He said. Back in the control room, Riley and Clara stood at the central console.

"Loud and clear dad." Riley said, pushing a button on the console. The hologram zoomed in on the Doctor and Clint. "We've got you on the console." He said.

"Where was Manny's last known location?" Clint asked. Riley moved his hands over the controls, making a red dot appear on the hologram.

"In section 4/D." Riley said. "Just ahead and right."

The Doctor and Clint followed Riley's instructions. When they came to the specified spot, they stopped, and checked around.

"Riley,mare you sure this is the right place?" Clint said into his earpiece.

"Yeah. You should be right on top of him." Riley said, glancing at Clara.

"Well we aren't." Clint said.

The Doctor looked at Clint.

"Can you get his current location?" The Doctor asked. Clint nodded, pointing to a small black tag on his belt.

"We all have tracers. It's meant to be if the comm system's down, we can find where they are." Clint said. "Why?".

The Doctor pointed to an airlock set into the glass dome.

"Could he have gone out there?" He asked. Clint shook his head.

"Not without setting off the alarms." He said.

"I've heard that before." The Doctor replied.

"Riley. Widen the search range for Manny's tracer. Current location." Clint said. In the control room, Riley typed a set of instructions into the console, and the image zoomed out. And out. And out some more. When the hologram finally stopped moving, Clara gasped.

"How is that possible?" She said, looking at Riley. He gulped, his face as white as a sheet.

"He's..." Riley began.

In the biodome, Clint glanced at the Doctor.

"What?!" Clint gasped, his mouth wide open. The Doctor moved over to Clint.

"What is it? Where's Manny?" He asked Clint.

Clint looked at the Doctor, the colour drained from his face.

"He's up there." He said, pointing to the roof.

"What, on the ceiling?" The Doctor said incredulously, whipping his head up to the roof. He searched the glass dome, but he couldn't see Manny.

"A little further than the ceiling, I'm afraid." Clint said. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Really?" He said looking at the ceiling. Or rather, at the amazing view beyond. Clint stood beside the Doctor.

"Manny's tracer signal is coming from within the black hole."

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for the guest for leaving a review, it was greatly appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any associated material.**_

* * *

Professor Eldrich sat in his chair, and studied the graphs from the black hole.

"They just don't make any sense!" He thought to himself, rubbing his forehead. He sat back, just as his assistant Kohaku entered from the next room.

"Any luck Professor?" She asked, joining him at the computer station.

"No, I'm afraid. These readings just don't add up." He said with a hefty dollop of exasperation. "Ohm-537/K did release a huge amount of particles just before tremor, but the analysis can't pin down the type of particles. All tests have come back as inconclusive.".

Kohaku straightened, just as the door to the lab swished open and the Doctor, Clara and Clint ran into the lab.

"Show me your records for Ohm!" The Doctor cried, racing to a computer. He began rattling on a keyboard, throwing up screens of raw data, graphs and charts. Eldrich leapt from his seat.

"How the hell are you?" He yelled. The Doctor didn't stop, but continued typing. Eldrich began to pull him away, but Clint pulled him back.

"That's the Doctor." Clint said. Eldrich looked at the skinny man in front of him in shock.

"The Doctor?" He said, before stepping back in awe.

"My God, sir, it is truly an honour!" He cried, leaping towards the Doctor.

"Yeah." The Doctor, muttered. Suddenly, he jumped back, pointing at the screen.

"Ha!" He cried, "Huon particles!" He pointed at an Unidentified energy signature on the screen. Eldrich slapped his forehead. "Manny must have been taken using Huon particles!"

"Of course!" He cried, "How could I not have seen it?!" He shook his head.

"Never mind that, Huon particles were destroyed aeons ago!" The Doctor said, "The were wiped out by the Time Lords during the dark times."

"So, how can they be here now?" Clara asked, looking at the Doctor.

"I have absolutely no idea." The Doctor murmured. "I mean, there's a small amount in the heart of the TARDIS, and Torchwood did manage to artificially create some back in 2007, but other than that, they don't exist. The Torchwood batch was destroyed and the research lab flooded, and the ones in the TARDIS are practically impossible to access. These can't be any from those sources." The Doctor scratched his head.

"Hold on." Eldrich said, pointing to the Huon signature. "These Huon particles, they aren't the same as Torchwood's." He said, typing into the computer. A second signature appeared on the screen.

"Look." He said, pointing between the two particles. "The particles from 2007 were positively charged. But the ones from Ohm are negatively charged." The Doctor squinted at the screen.

"You're right!" He said, "And all the energy levels are in the negative zone." He looked in amazement at the Professor.

"Hold on," Clara said, "but if they're opposites, how come they still do the same thing? I mean, how can opposites still do the same things?" The Doctor nodded.

"Good question." He said, "Very good. Too good." He began walking back and forth along the front of the lab.

"So what do we do?" Clint asked, "How do we combat the Huon particles?" The Doctor stopped and looked at him.

"We can't." The Doctor said.

"What?" Clint cried, a pained look coming over his face.

"Well, normally, Huon particles can be held back by a septra-hadron barrier, but because these ones are negatively charged, we'd need a negatively charged barrier. And if you reverse the polarity of one of those, then well..."

"Well what?" Clint said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"You could potentially blow up the entire galaxy." The Doctor said, before looking around the room.

"Where's Ana?" He asked.

"She stayed with Riley. Apparently, some of the antennae things broke with the tremor. They're trying to fix the system."

"So what do we do Doctor?" Clint asked

"I'm going into the black hole." The Doctor said, "I'm going to find the source of the Huon particles and I'm going to get Manny back."

"Manny?" Kohaku said, a worried look on her face. "What happened to Manny?"

Before anyone could answer, a deep tremor shook the base. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other.

"Command centre. Now." He said.

* * *

The Doctor ran into the command centre. Clint skidded to halt inside, and when he spotted Riley, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everyone alright?" The Doctor shouted. Ana waved her hand.

"Up here." She called. The Doctor and Clint looked at each other.

"Scotty!"

The raced to the central console and pulled up Scotty's last location.

"There. Generator bay one." The Doctor said. He raced over to the computer banks and pulled up the camera feed, rewinding it back to the time of the tremor.

"There he is." The Doctor said, pointing as Scotty appeared on the screen. As the time code moved towards the tremor, a golden mist began to swirl around Scotty. He looked confused, as the Huon particles built up around him. Suddenly, the particles flashed brightly, and the feed went to static as the tremor hit. A few seconds later, the feed returned, and Scotty was gone.

"He's gone." Ana said. "Scotty's gone." She buried her face in her hands.

"Hold on." Clara said, pointing to a spot on the screen. "What's that?"

The Doctor squinted at the screen. A few seconds later, a shadow moved on the screen, and a dark figure moved across the screen.

"He wasn't alone down there." Clara said. The Doctor nodded. The figure looked at the camera. It's grotesque face twisted into a cruel grin, and opened it's mouth. A dark mass shot out and onto the camera. The feed went dark.

"What was that thing?" Clint asked the Doctor, who's face was set in a hard grimace.

"Pure. Evil."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks RandomW for the review. Yes, The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit was the main inspiration for this, but the story will differ radically.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any associated material.**_

* * *

The elevator doors slid open, and the Doctor and Ana stepped out into the maintenance corridor. Ana swung her machine gun up, and carefully surveyed the walkway.

"How do we find this thing?" Ana muttered. The Doctor slowly pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, before holding it out in front of him. The bulb blazed into life, and emitted a low warble.

"It's a Shade, a being of pure evil thought." He replied. She looked at him quizzically.

"How can something be pure thought?" She said. The Doctor gave her a sidelong glance.

"You'd be surprised." He said. "Anyway, the Shade releases a sort of residual energy trace. I can use this," he flourished the sonic screwdriver, "to track it down." The moved on down the corridor. As they walked, the Doctor checked the screwdriver.

"Strange." He muttered. Ana looked at him.

"What's strange?" She asked.

"Shades usually absorb radiation, so much so that they can actually lower the background rate." The Doctor replied. "But this place is absolutely swimming in it, almost as if the Shade were expelling radiation somehow.". Ana looked worried.

"Harmful?" She said, her eyes wide. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. No harmful variants. There's a lot of Metras, though.".

"Whats that?" Ana asked, her voice worried.

"Nothing harmful, unless you're a diabetic. And asthmatic. And from Mars." The Doctor replied.

This seemed to pacify Ana.

They entered Generator Bay One. The Doctor looked up left at the camera, which was hanging by it's wire. He looked around the room and looked down at Scotty's tools, lying in front of the generator.

"Which way did that thing go?" Ana said, before a loud banging erupted from behind a door to the left. The Doctor glanced at Ana.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, before carefully opening the door. He peered around the corner.

A metal gantry ran above a large pool of water. The water bubbled, steam rising through the gantry. Pale blue light reached up from the bottom of the pool.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked Ana.

"The exhaust from the generators. It bonds the radiation to the steam, which goes into tanks up there." She pointed to the ceiling, where a row of ventilation ducts were placed. "When they fill, they release onto the surface of the planet. The Doctor nodded.

Suddenly, from the opposite end of the gantry, a loud shriek ripped through the air. The Shade stood at the end of the walkway, black smoke curling from it's neck and fingers. A deep red glow was held beneath it's empty eyes.

It moved forward, but was knocked back by the steam.

"What kind of radiation?" The Doctor asked. Ana looked at him.

"What?!" She whispered, "Creature of pure evil thought at the end of the walkway, and you want to know what radiation?" The Doctor nodded.

"Grashk-Brahk radiation. Why is that important?" She said. The Doctor's face was impassive.

"Where's the release valve?" He asked her. She pointed out a red lever set into a row of pipes running alongside the gantry.

"Get your gun ready." He said. "Just in case this doesn't work.". Ana levelled her gun at the Shade. The Doctor gripped the lever, and pulled it around towards him, tightening it. The steam stopped generating. The Shade moved forward gingerly, before stepping onto the gantry. It shrieked in delight, and began running towards the Doctor and Ana. The Doctor grunted, pulling the lever around again.

"Doctor!" Ana shouted. "This thing's getting closer!" She clicked the safety off her gun.

With a loud creak, the lever finally turned, and the water began boiling and the Shade shrieked, as the radioactive steam rose around it. It twisted, black smoke pouring from it as it's body ripped itself apart. With a final, terrible scream, the Shade dissolved into smoke, and was pulled into the steam ejection tanks. The Doctor and Ana watched as the last wisps disappeared into the vents.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked. The Doctor smiled wryly.

"The Shade was putting out an exorbitant amount of Metras radiation. That doesn't go too well with Grashk-Brahk radiation." He said, before scanning the vents with the screwdriver. He flicked it open, and read off the display.

"That's strange." He said, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong now?" Ana asked.

"The Shade was swimming in quad magnetism. Not producing it, but like it was shrouded in it." He said.

"What's quad magnetism?" Ana asked. The Doctor looked at the vents.

"The only thing in the universe that can mask anti-matter." The Doctor turned and began walking to the lift.

"Anti-matter?" She called after him. "What's anti-matter got to do with this?" She began to run after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own a Doctor Who, or any associated material._**

* * *

The TARDIS doors swung open, and the Doctor ran to the console. He pointed to the stairs leading to the lower level of the control room.

"Clara, get my 1200 year diary." He said, pulling the scanner around with him. He began typing into the keyboard set into the console. Clara ran down the stairs, and over to the octagonal storage units. She opened one, and began rifling through, looking for the Doctor's leather-bound diary.

"So what's this Arc thing?" She asked, throwing a tweed jacket over her shoulder.

"The Arc of Infinity. A huge band of quad magnetism that crosses between several dimensions. It masks anti-matter signatures." He replied, as a map of Amsterdam appeared on the TARDIS scanner.

"Here it is!" Clara called, carrying the huge tome up the stairs, before setting it down heavily on the TARDIS console. The Doctor opened it, flicking back through it's pages.

"Here!" He said, pointing to an entry in the book. Clara looked down.

"Amsterdam, 1983." She read. "What happened then?".

The Doctor threw a lever, and a huge white arc appeared on the map of Amsterdam, currently displayed on the scanner.

"Well, the universe nearly exploded." The Doctor replied, studying the screen carefully. "A Time Lord, Omega, tried to break through from the anti-matter universe into this one. If he had, well then..." He pushed his hands together, before moving them apart, miming an explosion.

"Oh."

The TARDIS console pinged, and the map zoomed away from Amsterdam, following the path of the Arc.

"After Omega went back to the Anti-Matter universe, the Arc shifted. But there may have been enough time for Omega to travel along it to..." He stopped as the map stopped moving.

The Arc passed directly over Ohm-537/K.

* * *

Clint looked up as the doors to the command room swished open and the Doctor stalked into the command room.

"Any news?" Clint said. The Doctor looked grim.

"I think I know who we're dealing with." The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean, 'who'?" Clint asked. The Doctor hesitated for a moment, before sighing.

"My people's society was formed many years ago, by two scientists. Omega and Rassilon, the two greatest solar engineers the Universe has ever seen managed to implode a star, creating a stable black hole. But, Omega was pulled into the wormhole, and through to a different universe. Rassilon returned to Gallifrey with the black hole, thereby founding Time a Lord society." He scratched his head.

"I'm sensing a 'But' here though." Ana said. The Doctor nodded.

"Omega wasn't content." The Doctor replied, "Well, who would be? Accomplishing the greatest scientific discovery the Universe has ever seen, being thrown into a hellish alternate universe, and having someone else take the credit! So, he tried to break free. However, the anti-matter eroded his body, leaving only his mind intact. First time, he started draining the energy from the Time Lords. But, I was able to stop. With a bit of help from myself. And myself." He scratched his chin.

"And then, he tried to break through into our universe again, by hiding himself inside a band of energy called the Arc of Infinity. Amsterdam on Earth lay on this Arc, which is where he tried to break through. But again, I managed to stop him. The Arc is made up of quad magnetism, which is the only force in the universe capable of masking anti-matter."

"That's what you said the Shade was covered in!" Ana burst out. The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"So. After Omega apparently went back to the anti-matter universe, it sealed itself indefinitely, and the Arc shifted. So, I did a little bit of research. Apparently, before the Arc shifted, it passed over Ohm-537/K."

Clint and Ana froze.

"How fast, theoretically, could this... Omega have travelled along this Arc thing?" Clint asked shakily.

"Almost instantaneously." The Doctor replied.

"So..." Clint began, looking through the glass roof towards the black hole.

"Omega's inside that thing?" Clara said, glancing at the Doctor.

"Ohm..." Ana said, "Isn't that what resistance is measured in?" The Doctor nodded.

"I don't think the naming was a coincidence." The Doctor muttered.

"So what do we do?" Ridley asked.

"The TARDIS can travel through the black hole. I go in, get Manny and Scotty back, come back here, and get you all back to Earth." The Doctor said. Clint held up his hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa. We can't just end the mission." He said, "The Torchwood Archive has thrown trillions of credits into this project."

"Well, let me put it this way." The Doctor replied, "You can stay, and continue your mission, and watch as your son dies, whilst you look on helplessly, or you can leave, and everyone gets home safe."

Ana smirked at the pained expression on Clint's face.

"I know what my choice would be." She said, a sly grin on her face. Clint glared at her.

Just then, a huge tremor shook the base. Clint grabbed Ridley tightly, as the tremor finished.

"Clara?" The Doctor shouted, when the quake ceased. Clara held up her hand as she stood up from the ground. Ana called over, and Clint and Ridley both shouted their safety.

"Eldrich and Kohaku!" Clara shouted. Ridley ran over to his computers and pulled up the camera feeds to the labs. They were empty.

"Dammit!" Clint yelled, kicking the central console.

"Doctor, you better have a plan." Ana said. He nodded.

"You all have to come with me." He said, before leaving the room. "Gather your things and meet me in the storage units in fifteen minutes." He said, before walking off in the direction of the labs.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, have been terribly busy of the past few days. I will try to get back to regular updating :-)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any associated material.**_

* * *

The group stood outside the storage units. Clint, Ana and Ridley each had a knapsack slung over their shoulders. The lift door opened, and the Doctor stumbled into the corridor, his arms full of computer hard drives.

"Stand aside." He called, nudging the control panel set beside the unit door. The bulkhead slid open, and the Doctor pushed through. He extricated the TARDIS key from his pocket, and slotted it into the police box's lock.

"The stories, are they true?" Ridley asked Clara, nodding at the TARDIS just as the Doctor walked through the doors.

"What stories?" She looked at him quizzically.

"You know - bigger on the inside?" His face was a mixture of fear and excitement. Clara smiled at him.

"All of them." She said, before she followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. Ana, Ridley and Clint all followed, their mouths dropping open as they crossed the threshold.

"Oh my God." Clint said, marvelling at the huge chamber in front of them.

"The stories really are true." Ana muttered, a look of awe on her face. Ridley just grinned, from one ear to the other.

"Yes yes yes." The Doctor said, "Bigger on the inside and so on, now hush. I need to get this calculation just right." He began to slot the computer hard drives into the console, which burbled in response.

"How's it done?" Clint asked, glancing at Clara. She shrugged.

"Something to do with alternate dimensions. He did try to explain it once, but if you ask me, little black boxes really don't come into the equation at all." She replied. Clint hesitated, before nodding, unsatisfied.

The Doctor slotted the last hard drive into the console, before walking around the other side and tapping a few buttons on the keyboard.

"So, how do we get into the black hole then?" Ana asked. The Doctor pointed at the hard droves currently jutting out of the console.

"I'm plotting a route into the black hole. Normally, the TARDIS would do it, but if Omega's involved, then the black hole is potentially shielded against the TARDIS. So, I need Professor Eldrich's research records, stored on those hard drives, to calculate an exact route across the event horizon. The TARDIS will apply the anti-matter conversion equations and Bob's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt." He smiled. The TARDIS console pinged.

"Ah!" He said, throwing a lever. The doors swung shut behind them.

"Calculations complete." He said, flipping switches and throwing levers. He paused a moment, his hand on the dematerialisation control.

"Everybody ready?" He asked. The rest of the group nodded. The Doctor breathed deeply, before pulling the lever back.

The familiar wheezing noise filled the chamber, and the central column began it's oscillating movement.

"I've set the TARDIS to home in on Huon particles a once we're over the event horizon. It should be able to find the others." He said, activating the TARDIS scanner.

Soon, the TARDIS began to shake, and the engine noise grew in volume.

"We're getting close to the event horizon!" The Doctor shouted over the roaring engines, forcing a lever down. The console sparked, and the room shook wildly.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted. The Doctor held up his hand.

"Omega doesn't like this!" He called back, "He's trying to force the TARDIS back into our universe!" The lights fluxed brighter and darker as they journeyed across the event horizon. Suddenly, there was a giant lurch, and the TARDIS lights dimmed very low, only the console casting it's turquoise illumination over the group.

"Everyone alright?" The Doctor called. After everyone had affirmed this, the Doctor pushed a switch on the console, causing the scanner to descend into static. He reached across and twisted a dial. The static shifted, but did not reveal an image.

"Doctor?" Clara said. "Where are we?"

"The anti-matter universe." He replied, pulling the sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"How can we be in the anti-matter universe?" Clint asked, "I thought matter and anti-matter couldn't coexist."

"They can't." The Doctor replied. "But at the moment we crossed the event horizon, the TARDIS converted itself to anti-matter, along with us. It got the equations after my first encounter with Omega. Or was it my third? Anyway, you aren't matter now. Complete opposite."

"I didn't understand a word of that." Clint admitted. Clara shrugged.

"Never mind." She said, "You rarely need to know these things."

Clint chuckled.

The Doctor was fiddling with a small dial on the console, the screwdriver pushed into a small slot, buzzing away.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"Programming the TARDIS to activate if it detects a certain frequency from the screwdriver. Then, when we get the others, we can call the TARDIS to us, and then get home." The console emitted a small burble, and the Doctor pulled the screwdriver out and tossed it in the air, before pocketing it.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, opening the doors and stepping out into the anti-matter universe.

* * *

_**A/N: Huzzah! A new chapter at last. A short chapter, but a new one none the less.**_

**_On a side note, since Paul McGann never got a full series I thought I might write a series of 13 stories with McGann as the Doctor, in the style of a full NewWho TV series. Any thoughts?_**

**_Please leave a review :-)_**


	8. Chapter 8

From the console room of his TARDIS, Omega watched as a blue police box faded into place on the console monitor, and the Doctor and his comrades. exited the box. They appeared to speak, before splitting up and heading off in in all groups, no doubt in search of their imprisoned friends. Omega chuckled. Everything was falling into place. The Doctor had entered his trap, the human bait having worked perfectly. Soon, all would be ready, and he could leave this hellish universe behind, and exact his vengeance upon the Time Lords. Soon, they would know the might of Omega.

The Doctor and Clara crept along a long corridor, the metal grating clanking underneath their feet. Steam rose from the floor, curling up towards them.

"So this is a TARDIS?" Clara said, as the turned a corner. They had split up from the other three in search of Omega's human prisoners, tracking down Huon particles.

"Yes, this is his TARDIS." The Doctor replied, squinting to see the up the corridor.

"I thought your TARDIS was the last one." Clara continued.

"Well, the last one in our universe. Besides, this one's not faring too well." The Doctor said, pulling out his screwdriver, and scanning along the wall. He came to a stop once the screwdriver's illumination revealed a large dark patch on the coral wall.

"What is that?" Clara asked, peering closer.

"Death." The Doctor muttered. "Omega's TARDIS is dying. Not surprised, it's been stuck inside a black hole for the past few centuries. The anti-matter is slowly eating away, corroding her." He patted the wall, and a faint sigh echoed along the corridor.

"Where does this corridor go?" Clara asked, as they continued.

"I'm hoping we're on the way to the main console room. That's where Omega will be."

"We were very lucky." The Doctor said.

"How d'you mean?" Clara asked glancing at him.

"Well, normally, you can't land a TARDIS inside another TARDIS, not without causing a Time Ram." He said, gesturing with his hands.

"Two TARDIS matrices can't be inside the same shell at the same time, not without generating a black hole large enough to swallow the universe."

"Then how are we in here?" Clara asked.

"I don't think there's much of Omega's TARDIS matrix left. Certainly not enough to cause problems for us." The Doctor said with a hint of sadness.

They came to a door set into the wall.

"This is us." The Doctor said, pointing the screwdriver at the door. It swished open and they stepped inside.

The console room was a mess, pipes and cables littering the floor. The console was covered in junk and pieces of scrap. Red light from the time rotor emanated through the steam rising from the grated floor beneath them. An old man was hunched over the console.

"Omega." The Doctor said, holding his hand out beside him, motioning for clara to stop.

"Doctor." The old man replied, his voice husky.

"I knew you would come." He looked at the Doctor.

"You got my attention." The Doctor said, walking around the console. "Great big black hole, stealing humans. Couldn't resist."

Omega pushed a lever into place.

"You always did have a soft spot for humanity Doctor." Omega said, wincing in pain. "I require your assistance."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" The Doctor said, peering at the controls Omega was currently manipulating.

"Because, if you do not, your friends will die." Omega said, pushing the scanner round to the Doctor, revealing Clint, Ridley and Ana.

* * *

Clint swung his torch ahead, lighting up the corridor. There was a metal door set into the wall. He pushed it open, revealing a small chamber just beyond.

"Manny!" Ana cried, running over to a man in chains, slumped against the wall. She knelt beside him.

"Don't touch him!" Clint yelled, pulling her back.

"What?!" She shouted, glaring at him. Clint pointed at a umbilical-like cord leading from the ceiling down to Manny's neck.

"Ridley. Give me the laser cutter." Clint said, pulling Manny forward, exposing the join between Manny's neck and the cord. Ridley handed a small silver tool to Clint.

"Hold him still." Clint said, moving to Manny's side. Ana and Ridley grabbed Manny and held him still. Clint aimed the silver tool at the cord and activated it.

As the cord fell away, Manny jerked, gasping for air.

"Oh God, oh God..." He croaked, his voice hoarse. His face was pale, and his eyes bloodshot. He gripped onto Ana, clutching at her jacket sleev

"Water..." He gasped. Ana complied, pulling a small canteen from her belt. He grabbed it, pulling the cap off with trembling hands, gulping the water back. He choked, coughing water.

"Steady on." Clint said, pulling Manny to his feet. However, when Clint let go, Manny fell to the floor, groaning.

"Help me move him. We get back to the TARDIS, then go after the others." Clint said. Ana nodded, before they pulled Manny up, supporting him. They began to make for the TARDIS. Ridley lifted Ana's rifle from where it had dropped to the floor, before heading after Clint and the others.

* * *

**_THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! At long last! Sorry, I've been super busy with school, and this is the first I've had to upload. I promise to try and get back into the swing of things. :-)_**


End file.
